deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus
Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. '''It pits Indominus Rex, the terrifying mutant dinosaur from Jurassic World, and Spinosaurus, the giant killing monster from Jurassic Park 3. It was aired on Screwattack's YouTube Channel on March 26th, 2015. Description YouTube: Two giant beasts face off to see who is more dominant! Will the Spinosaurus conquer the Indominus Rex? Or will Indominus Rex be the champion? Watch this epic battle to find out! Screwattack: 2 of Jurassic Park's scariest beasts finally clash! Interlude Wizard: With the new Jurassic World movie out in theaters, everyone has probably wondered why the Spinosaurus wasn't in it. While we can't help that, we can still do a fight everyone would want to see. Boomstick: Aw yeah! Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus! In this corner, we have Indominus Rex, the brutal killing machine that is made up of multiple dinosaurs... Wizard: And in the other corner, we have Spinosaurus, the large monster who is able to kill a T-Rex. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Indominus Rex Wizard: A horrifying creation made from multiple samples of dinosaur and animal DNA, the Indominus Rex is unstoppable, merciless, and kills everything within it's sight. It did have a sibling, but the Indominus Rex even killed and ate it's own kind without mercy. Boomstick: Dang. If a dinosaur murders it's own sibling after just being born, you can guarantee you are most certainly reserved a spot on this creature's menu. The humans have messed up stuff in the past, but this time, they were just plain being idiotic! Wizard: With a height of 18 feet, a length of at least 50 feet, and weighing in at a whopping 12 tons, this is one gigantic creature. And the scary part is that it is only still a baby at this size. It was made specifically to be bigger than the T-Rex, and it was meant to be "bigger, louder, and have more teeth." Boomstick: I think those idiots over at Jurassic World sure got what they wanted! Imagine the size this thing will be full grown! In the movie, ''Jurassic World'', this little guy escaped from it's enclosure using some dang smart trickery, and it killed hundreds of people as well as some dinosaurs. Rest in peace Charlie the Velociraptor. You will be missed. Wizard: This creature has a crazy identity crises going on here. It is made up of Gigantosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, T-Rex, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, and even Tree Frog. This can cause the Indominus to communicate with creatures outside of it's species. Boomstick: Translation? Wizard: Ugh. Alright. Big monster is mutant. Happy now? Boomstick: Got it. Indominus is so aggressive, it even tore out a chunk of it's own skin just to get a tracking device out of it. We have got a grade A beast here! This creature also can change the color of it's skin, has extremely strong skin to the point were it doesn't even flinch at missiles, and has jaws so powerful it can smash through a bullet proof Gyrosphere. Wizard: One thing is for sure: this creature is an unstoppable force of nature. ''Indominus Rex: ROAR!'' Spinosaurus Wizard: A large and imposing creature, the Spinosaurus is a deadly creature made by the forces of nature. It is fast on land and in water, and is able to hook fish out of the water using it's claws. It can also kill a T-Rex, but this is very rare. Boomstick: The Spinosaurus also has a large fan on his back to keep him cool and attract the attention of other dinosaurs. Not that it would really affect him in a Death Battle. He also was able to cause huge destruction among the island of Isla Sorna. Wizard: Weighing in at 7 tons, with a height of 4 meters and a width of 59 feet, Spinosaurus is a large predator that is one of the largest carnivores known. Apparently, Spinosaurus hates planes with a passion. He will mercilessly destroy one if there are humans to eat in it! Boomstick: Dang! This dino just got real! Wizard: He was always real, my friend! But it does have a pretty nasty fear of fire. But this dinosaur rarely gives up and is very persistent. And it isn't afraid to take on anything. If it will fight T-Rex, than I expect it to take on the Indominus Rex without fear. Boomstick: But does that necessarily mean it will win? Wizard: Not necessarily. But you have to take into account the massive bite power it has. I mean, it is able to tear through anything with those teeth of his! Watch for that bite! Boomstick: The Spinosaurus is also able to destroy things with ease because of it's immense strength! Trees? Got nothing on him! In real life, the Spinosaurus has a long and narrow mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and was the world's fastest swimming dinosaur. Wizard: That's right. Spinosaurus was also able to alternate between moving on all fours and on it's hind legs, making it very unpredictable. He also has long and thick bone, meaning it was a tough animal to injure. It was also able to eat almost anything, because it would constantly adapt it's diet to what's around it. Boomstick: The Spinosaurus, if you think about it, makes the T-Rex look like a kitten! This guy was the true king of the dinosaurs! ''Billy Brennan: It's a super predator. '' Wizard: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! In a vast field, dinosaurs are roaming freely. A Brontosaur pulls leaves out of the trees and eats them. Stegosaurus graze in the distance. Triceratops wrestle and fight for a mate. Suddenly, all of the creatures flee as a pack of Velociraptors enter the field. They surround the weaker dinosaurs and kill them, then eating them and fighting over the fresh meat. But far off in the distance, a massive roar is heard. Only a few Velociraptors notice the sound. Others are too busy killing each other over the food. The ground starts shaking. Trees fall to the ground with a horrendous cracking sound. The Velociraptors are the ones being hunted this time. Those not eating start to run. Those distracted by the food stay behind. Death is only moments away for them. Two velociraptors are attacking each other for a juicy bone covered in meat. But when a shadow falls over them, one of them drops the bone and looks up in terror. This creature creating the shadow is Indominus Rex. The other velociraptor flees, bone in mouth. Indominus Rex then eats the velociraptor below it whole. It doesn't even have to chew. It then turns it's massive head, and locks it's eyes onto the velociraptor running away. With unnatural speed, it chases it and catches it, then devouring the velociraptor and the bone without trouble at all. It roars with pride, devours the rest of the remains of the velociraptors' victims and then wanders off into the jungle, wanting to find a bigger challenge to take on. Deep in the jungle, in a field of bones, a male Spinosaurus stands over it's latest kill, a young T-Rex. It's flesh is scattered across the jungle floor, with scavenger dinosaurs sneaking in and snatching pieces of meat for themselves. The Spinosaurus roars loudly, scaring off the creatures that are stealing it's food. One Dilophosaurus in particular runs off with a hunk of meat in it's jaws. The Spinosaurus chases after it, catches up to it, and catches the creature's legs in his long mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The caught creature screams in surprise and pain as the Spinosaurus eats him alive, as well as the stolen meat. The Spinosaurus chews on the new and strange tasting meal for a moment, and then spits out the head of the creature. He stomps on it, crushing the creature's bone to dust. He roars in self pride, scaring all the other creatures in the jungle, and drawing the attention of the Indominus Rex, who isn't to far away. The Indominus Rex stomps through the jungle, causing the ground to shake as it walks. Pterodactyls screech in terror as the monster passes and they fly out of their hiding spots in the trees and into the skies. One unlucky Pterodactyl is caught by the Indominus Rex and eaten in one massive gulp. But then the creature stops. It senses another creature nearby. A large creature. Then, the Spinosaurus leaps out of the bushes, smashing trees to the ground, blood dripping from it's jaws. The 2 dinosaurs roar at each other. '''FIGHT! Indominus Rex puts it's head down and charges at Spinosaurus, successfully striking him in the side. The Spinosaurus screams, and bites the Indominus Rex's neck. The mutant dinosaur hisses, and uses it's head to slam the Spinosaurus away. The creature stumbles back, but returns to the action quickly and whacks the Indominus Rex in the face with his tail. The Indominus Rex is shortly stunned, leaving an opening for Spinosaurus to attack with it's claws, laying some nasty wounds on the monster. The creature's wounds are pretty nasty, but it doesn't take long before it attacks by biting the Spinosaurus' crest on his back, and actually ripping part of it off. The Spinosaurus screams in pain, and with a quick swing of it's claws to defend itself, it scratches the Indominus' eyes and blinds it. The Indominus screams and swings it's head around wildly, slamming the Spinosaurus in the face and knocking it on it's side. Now completely blind, the Indominus Rex now has to use it's smell and hearing to act. It tries to slam it's foot down on the Spinosaurus, but it misses by a hair. The Spinosaurus then bites the ankle of it's attacker, causing the Indominus Rex to fall over. The Spinosaurus has his chance. He tries to crush Indominus' ribs under his massive foot, but the blind creature resists the blow like it was almost nothing. The Indominus gets up and attacks the Spinosaurus relentlessly with it's claws and teeth. The now even further injured Spinosaurus stumbles backward, but then charges at Indominus and rams into the blind creature, causing it to stumble and trip over a fallen tree. Spinosaurus then grabs the mutant's head in his moth, and slams it into the tree multiple times, causing the creature to be knocked out. Spinosaurus then steps back and charges at Indominus, but at the last minute, the Indominus comes to and bites the Spinosaurus' foot mid-run, causing the creature to stumble and fall, severely injuring it's legs. The Indominus Rex can no longer fight. It's wounds need to heal. It takes off into the jungle to find a place where it's injuries can heal. After laying where it fell for a long time, the Spinosaurus got up. It's right leg was badly injured, and it was starting to lose sight in it's left eye. It's crest was torn, bone and flesh was exposed. As it looked for a place to rest, it tried to catch smaller animals to eat, but no luck. It was too injured to catch anything. As it reached a cliff edge, it looked out to the sun. So beautiful. Just then, a rustling was heard in the trees behind the Spinosaurus. But the injured animal was to weak to notice. Just then, the Indominus Rex burst out of the trees, and was charging quickly at Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus then made a choice. If he was to survive, he had to power through the pain. With each step hurting him more and more, the creature charged at the charging Indominus Rex. The Indominus Rex struck the Spinosaurus in the neck, but the Spinosaurus was quick to deliver a fast bite to the back and neck of the creature. They wrestled for a long time, up there on that cliff. When they back away, Indominus jumped at Spinosaurus and attempted to bite his injured crest, but a swift wack with a tail, caused the Indominus to collapse. The Spinosaurus attempted to crush Indominus, but his foot was in so much pain, the blow was weak. The Spinosaurus fell back in pain, screaming. The Indominus then roared, and charged at the fallen Spinosaurus, tearing his stomach open and devouring his intestines. Blood was everywhere, and the Spinosaurus was long dead. The Spinosaurus' heart however, was still beating, dripping with warm blood. Indominus pushed it off the cliff edge, and it fell until it was impaled by a sharp stone, and stopped beating. The Spinosaurus was dead. Gone forever. His blood had gone cold. The Indominus roared in victory as blood dripped from it's lips. Just then, a baby Spinosaurus came through the trees. It chirped at Indominus, and then saw it's dead father. It ran up to the body and studied it. She knew his father had been killed by this creature before him. The Indominus turned and stomped away into the jungle. The baby Spinosaurus followed after it. The Indominus knew, but it didn't care. It just wanted to rest. 20 YEARS LATER The baby Spinosaurus was now full grown. She was as big as her father once was. She stomped through the jungle, healthy and confident. She knew where she was going. She went to the place where her father had died. She studied the bones. It as weird to think that her father was once as grand as her. She remembered what happened after she followed the Indominus. She stayed with it, and because it was blind, stole some of it's food after every one of it's hunting trips and fed herself until it was full grown. The Indominus, who was weak from the permanent wounds, was now dead. The Spinosaurus had killed her in her sleep a couple months ago. Her father was avenged. She roared at the sunlight and let every dinosaur know how powerful her father once was, and how powerful she was now. Conclusion Boomstick: That was the most brutal and murderous Death Battle I have ever seen! Wizard: Though Spinosaurus could do some serious damage and gave Indominus some nasty scars, it was nothing compared to how brutal and merciless the Indominus was. Though made weaker because of her blindness, she was still powerful and smart enough to perform the actions required of her to win. However, after the battle she was so weak, she had no chance when the female Spinosaurus attacked her. Boomstick: So the winner is...? Wizard: I guess Indominus Rex, but although she killed her enemy, she was still killed by another Spinosaurus. But she did kill the one she was originally up against, so I guess the winner is the Indominus Rex. Boomstick: Couldn't of put it clearer myself. Wizard: The winner, with question, is the Indominus Rex.